Pentas Drama Para Saint
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Pentas Drama Para Saint
1. Chapter 1

Pentas Drama Para Saint

Rabu 26 Mei 2010

06.00 a.m.

Para Bronze Saint Athena pada tepar abis nonton bola semalem… Lalu ayam jago pun berkokok seperti biasa. Para Saint masih setengah tidur, setangah bangun. Sampai…

Kukuruyuuuk! Kukuruyuuk! Kikiriyiik! Kikiriyiik.

"Hiiyy ! Itu suara ayam apaan sih?" kata Seiya dan Ikki sambil menutup telinga.

"Si Rembo tuh ayam jenis apa sih?" kata Hyoga.

"Sebener nya sih ayam jenis boiler biasa, tapi yang itu tuh, yang bikin dia jadi luar biasa!" kata Shiryu sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

"Aduuuhh… Shuuunnn!" teriak Ikki, Seiya, dan Hyoga, saat mereka lihat si Shun lagi ngajarin si Rembo huruf vocal.

"Selamat pagi Nisan! Seiya! Hyoga! Shiryu!" lalu Shun berlari sambil menggendong si Rembo.

"Nisan, semua nya, liat nih si Rembo abis Shun ajarin menggunakan huruf vocal selain U. Nah, coba kamu pake huruf I, Rembo!"

Dan si Rembo pun berkikik dengan senang nya. ( Haa? Emang Kuda ? ^_^ )

Kikiriyiik! Kikiriyiik!

"Arrrggghhh!" teriak semua nya, sementara si Shun Cuma nyngir tanpa dosa sambil mengucap, "Ayam Pintar."

"Ternyata bukan cuma ayam nya, tapi yang punya juga ajaib!" gumam Shiryu.

"Shun! Itu ayam jangan di ajarin bunyi begitu dong, bunyi yang laen kek!"

"Oh…Seiya gak suka si Rembo bunyi kayak gitu? Tapi dia bias bunyi yang laen kok! Rembo, coba bunyi-bunyi yang udah aku ajarin!" kata Shun

Petok,Petok (maksud nya ehm…ehm…)

Meong-Meong… 'Petok,Petok-tok,Petok!' ( maksud nya itu suara kucing ^_^ )

Gug-Gug… 'Petok,Petok-tok,Petok-tok,Petok' (maksud nya itu suara gonggongan anjing) . Dan si Rembo pun menundukan kepala nya tanda mengatakan 'Terima Kasih'

"Arrgggh! Cukup! ni ayam lama-lama gua sate juga nih!" kata Hyoga kesal.

"Iiihh… Hyoga jahat banget!" sungut Shun.

"Ya udah… Ya udah. Gih sono taro si Rembo. Bikin sarapan cepet!" kata Ikki.

"Okkee… Nisan"

"Jangan lupa cuci muka!" sambung Hyoga.

"Cuci tangan kalee!" balas Shiryu.

Saat Shun berlari kea rah dapur, bel rumah mereka pun berbunyi. Ting Tong Ting Tong. "Huh! Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini?" kata Shiryu. Dan saat ia membuka pintu…

"Met pagi Shiryu!"

"Sa…Sa…Sardeen!" kata Shiryu kaget.

"Arrghhh! Shiryuuu! Namaku itu Saori!" kata Saori kesal.

"Ah… iya itu maksud saya! Tapi ini ada bau sarden, jadi salah ngomong!"

"Haa… Ada yang masak sarden? Saya mau dong. Kebeneran blon sarapan." kata Saori gak tau malu.

"Silahkan masuk dulu, Saori-san."

Di dalam, tampak para Saint sedang duduk sambil menunggu sarapan di hidangkan.

"Hai para Saint!" sapa Saori.

"Anda ke sini mo apa Saori-san?" tanya Hyoga.

"Emang gak boleh?" selidik Saori.

"Boleh aja!" kata Seiya.

"Asal gak ngerepotin!" sambung Shiryu.

"Iya…iya…" balas Saori.

Tak lama kemudian sarapan di hidangkan, dan mereka makan bersama. Setelah makan, Saori menjelas kan maksud kedatangan nya.

"Ehm…sebener nya saya kesini tuh ada maksud tertentu…"

"Maksud apa tuh?" tanya Shun.

"Belakangan ini saya sering nonton drama, dan saya ingin memembuat drama juga. Tapi drama nya, dari kisah cinta para saint." jelas nya.

"Haa!APA?" pekik para Saint, kecuali Ikki. Karena dia gak ada di ruang makan.

"Iya! Saya pengen membuat drama, bassed true love story of saint." jelas Saori.

"Ya elah… biasa nya juga pake bahasa Sunda!" gumam Shun.

"Kalo gitu, saya pengen, kisah cinta nya… Kamu! Seiya sama Miho!" kata Saori sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Seiya.

"Kok… gue? Gak mau! Gak Mau!"

"Khan cerita cinta mu sama Miho cukup menarik, berawal dari pertemuan masa kecil yang berubah jadi cinta!"

"Lebay! Lebay! Jangan saya ah!" tolak Seiya.

"Kalo gitu Shiryu! Khan kisah cinta nya rada mirip sama Seiya!" kata Saori lagi.

"Never!" kata Shiryu.

"Huuh! Ya udah, Hyoga ama Erii aja! Keren tuh nanti judul nya 'Cygnus First Love'!"

"Iya! Bener khan ada lagu nya tuh! 'Terpesona… Ku Pada Pandangan Pertama…'!" kata Shun


	2. Chapter 2

"Gak mau! Kenapa gak Saori-san sama Jabu aja?" bales Shun.

"Gak bisa! Khan saya sama Jabu itu producer nya!"

( Author: Segala producer! )

"_Eh…eh… Ikki kan belom di calonin." bisik Shiryu._

"_Kyaa… Shiryu pinter!" bisik Saori._

"_Ya udah… kalo gitu Ikki aja!" bisik Seiya dan Hyoga._

"_Betul-betul-betul! Kalo gitu… 1-2-3!"_

"BAIK LAH KITA SEMUA SUDAH SEPAKAT KALO DRAMA NYA AKAN DI PERANKAN OLEH IKKI DAN ESMERALDA. DAN CERITA NYA JUGA DARI KISAH NYATA MEREKA!" kata semua nya kayak anak SD

"SAH?" kata Shun

"SAAAHHH!" jawab yang laen.

Ikki yang mendengar dari ruang TV langsung tersedak, ampe mo mampus

(Author: MAMPUS LOU! ^^)

"Bpp…ohok…ohok…hoek…!" secepat nya dia minum dan…

"Glegek…glegek…Ahh!...Whoi tadi itu apaan sih? Drama apa? Kenapa harus gua sama Esmeralda seh?"

"Pokok nya kamu dan Esmeralda-nechan harus mentasin drama nya!" kata Saori.

"Kalo gak! Esmeralda, saya tahan di Cave Sunion!" kata Saga, yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lhooo…! Saga kok di sini?" tanya Saori.

"Ehm… itu… saya mau ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama ini!" jelas Saga

"Wahhh! Kamu mau jadi apa, Saga?" tanya Saori dengan tangan tergenggam dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Saya mau jadi Ikki, soal nya saya juga nge-fans sama Esmeralda. Dia khan cantik, baik, menawan, sexy, de el el!" kata Saga PeDe. -_-

BUAGHHH!

"Wadow! Sakitt! - " kata Saga.

"GIGI LOU BEJIDAD! Mending gua pentasin ndiri, daripada lou bisa deket-deket cewek gue!" kata Ikki kesal. ( pembaharuan dari GIGI LOU BEJEDING ^_^ )

Tiba-tiba, semua kecuali Saga. Tersenyum-senyum bahagia memandangi Ikki!

"Ahaaa…." semua menatap gemas ke arah Ikki, kecuali Saga.

"Ka…kalian…ke…kenapa begitu?" tanya Ikki gugup.

"SAH?" … "SAAAHHH!"

Ikki: _Sweatdrop_

Akhir nya Ikki pasrah, sementara Saga cuma manyun. Sampai rapat selesai pun dia masih manyun. Lalu Saori membuat script nya, Hyoga dan Seiya jadi penata panggung, Shiryu ngurusin Sound System, Shun jadi asisten Saori, sementara si Saga jadi koreografer nya.

Dari hasil rapat, telah di putuskan bahwa…

( Ikki: Dasar Author GaJe! )

(Author: Jadi mau gimana? )

( Ikki: Segala pake bahasa formal! Biasa nya juga pake bahasa alien! )

( Author: Errrggghhh! Ya udah! menang nya cuma kali ini aja! BWEE :p )

Jadi, setelah rapat, akhir nya di putuskan. Kalo drama nya akan di laksanakan Jumat 28 Mei 2010, di Balai Saori Kido, jam 09.00 a.m. Dan bakal ditonton sama semua temen-temen Saori.

"Nah! Script udah, Panggung udah, Sound System berez, berarti tinggal latihan dan pemeran, ya khan Ikki?"

"Au akh!" jawab Ikki singkat dan penuh amarah.

"Oh iya! Saori-san! Yang jadi Guilty siapa?" tanya Shun.

"Iya-ya Siapa dong? Gold Saint ajha! Tapi siapa?"

"Narator nya juga belom!" sambung Shun lagi.

"Gimana kalo Shaka sama Aphrodite?" usul Saori.

"Siapa narator? Siapa Guilty?" tanya Shun lagi.

"Shaka : Narator, Aphrodite : Guilty." jawab Saori.

"Pfftt….pffttt….HAHAHA…Ha…HAHAHA…."

"Ikki, emang ada yang lucu ya?" tanya Saori.

"Ha… Ya iyalah! Udah tau Shaka kalo ngomong lama, dan lagi. Guilty itu kan seharus nya serem! Masak yang di tunjuk si Aphrodite! Paling nggak yang sereman dikit napa kayak si Damie!"

"MYOWAHAHAHAHA! Gue jadi Guilty, sorry aja! Gak pantes!

MYOWAHAHAHA!" kata Deathmask ikut-ikutan muncul.

"Apa nya yang gak pantes?" tanya Ikki

"Ya tampang nya lah! Udah tau tampang gue ini , Cute…Luchu…Caem…Ngangenin! Jadi gak pantes deh Bo! 'Eik' jadi Guilty. Myowahahaha…"

Ikki: _Sweatdrop_ ampe bonyok.

"Rasa nya ni fic gak punya tokoh normal selain gue ya?" gumam Ikki

( Author : PeDe MAMPUS LOU!)

Tak lama… Shun membawa Dite ke Kido Mansion!.

"Nih, Aphrodite nya, Saori-san."

"Thank's, Shun. Saya to the point aja ya Dite! Saya pengen kamu untuk berperan jadi Guilty. Mau khan?"

"Ehmm… gimana ya… saya…"

"Pokok nya harus mau!" potong Saori, yang lalu dengan paksa meminta nya untuk setuju.

"Ya udah deh!" jawab Dite pasrah!

"Tenang aja Dite, nanti khan kamu peke topeng LEAK! Ntar saya tinggal bawain penari kecak nya!" kata Shun dengan polos nya.

"Shuuunnn! Kita kan bukan mau bikin pentas tari!" kata Saori.

"Oh iya!... Eh btw, nanti khan nisan Ikki sama Guilty nya cuma pake celana, and the sepatu! Kalo di film khan gak pake baju!"

"Ou Em Ji! Eksotis!" kata Saori.

"Gua gak mau! Porno tau!" kata Ikki "Pokok nya harus pake baju, celana, sepatu! Kalo gak saya gak mau ikut!" kata Ikki.

"Ya udah! kalo gitu sekarang kamu bedua siap-siap! Ikki kamu udah kasih tau Esmeralda khan?" selidik Saori.

"Udah… dia bilang 'Boleh aja asal yang jadi gue ya gue, yang jadi die ya die!' bentar lagi dia nyampe sepasukan !" jawab Ikki.

"Sepasukan?" kata Saori bingung.

"Maksud nya, sama June, Erii, Shunrei, dan Miho!"

"Hounto? Kyaaa! Esmeralda-nechan emang pinter! Tau aja saya pengen ngundang mereka ber-empat. Ya udahlah… sana cepet fitting baju nya!"

Lalu semua berjalan dengan lancar, dari latihan, musik, dan semua nya! Saori me laksanakan latihan berkali-kali. Sehingga para Saint capek banget… Harus latihan berulang-ulang. Contoh nya waktu latihan ke tiga, Saga yang jadi koreografer, berantem sama Ikki. Gara-gara dia mo ngajarin cara meluk Esmeralda yang terkena jurus nya Guilty, nyaris aja Esmeralda di peluk Saga, kalo Ikki nggak sigap ngejitak pala Saga.

Terus waktu latihan ke-lima, padahal udah bagus, eh… Saga malah lari-larian gara-gara si Meong, kucing nya Shun loncat ke atas panggung. Sementara Aiolia yang nonton langsung mengaum bak singa melihat mangsa nya. Jadi terang aja Saori gak puas-puas.

Esok nya…

Kamis-27-Mei-2010. 01.00 p.m.

Latihan yang kesekian kali nya.

Semua yang lagi latihan tampak 'lesu, lemah, letih, lunglai, dan lemas' karena belom makan dan minum Sangobion ^_^. Tapi Saori masih aja tetep maksa mereka untuk latihan.

"O.K. ! Sekarang ulang lagi!"  
"Saya capek sekali Saori, " kata Esmeralda

"Bentar lagi one-chan," jawab Saori

"Aduh… Saori-san… Istirahat bentar dong!" kata Aphrodite.

"Pokok nya gak boleh! Jam setengah dua baru boleh! Siapa suruh latihan nya gak becus!"


	3. Chapter 3

Akhir nya… mereka cuma bisa menghela nafas. Semua nya keliatan capke banget, terlebih Ikki dan Aphrodite yang harus melakukan adegan pertarungan. "O.K. ! Mulai dari waktu one-cahn terkena serangan ya! 1-2-3!"

Esmeralda : "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Ikki : "Esmeraldaaaa!"

Shaka/N : "Jurus yang di lepaskan Guilty, justru mengenai Esmeralda yang mencoba melindungi Ikki. ( Shaka baca nya cepet karena perintah dari Saori untuk tidak mengucapkan Ooomm' )

Ikki : "Sialan kauu! Terima ini IBLIIISSS!"

Guilty : "Arrrggghhh!"

Shaka/N : "Lalu Guilty pun terjatuh dan akhir nya mati. Sementara Ikki mencoba untuk menyelamat kan Esmeralda yang terluka parah.

Ikki : "Esmeralda! Bertahan lah…"

Esmeralda : "Tunggu Ikki, aku hanya cukup sampai di sini saja… Ikki, selama nya aku men…cintaimu…"

Ikki : " Es…Es…Es Cendol !"

"Ahhh! Akhir nya tukang es cendol datang juga! Mas-mas es nya duaa!" teriak Ikki sambil berlari meninggal kan tempat latihan, untuk minum es.

Semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan latihan tersebut tertawa melihat tingkah Ikki. Mulai dari Shun, June, Shiryu, Shunrei, Seiya, Miho, Hyoga, Erii, DM, Saga, hanya Aiolia saja yang tidak tertawa. Lalu Ikki pun dating dengan dua gelas es, yang baru saja dia beli.

"Ahh… Esmeralda, ini minum dulu, soal latihan cuekin aja!" namun, seperti nya Esmeralda menunjukan ekspresi yang lain!

"Ikki jahat!" jerit nya, lalu Esmeralda berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

Semua yang tadi nya tertawa kini diam. "Ikki! Lou itu gimana sih? Sensi dikit dong sama perasaan cewek! Lou tu emang jahat ya! Kayak kata cewek lou!" .Aiolia begitu sensi sama perasaan cewek. Karena dia udah sering ngalamin sendiri sama Marin. "Eh bego! Sono cepet kejar!" kata Aiolia, peduli sama Esmeralda.

Ikki yang tadi nya cuma diam termenung, langsung berlari keluar menyusul Esmeralda, ia mencari ke suluruh tempat di Kido Mansion. Tapi tak ada, akhir nya dia malah menyerah dan pulang gitu aja ke rumah nya. Dia bener-bener nyesel sama apa yang udah dia lakuin tadi. "Kenapa gua bisa sebego itu sih?" sesal nya.

Dia gak melakukan apapun sampai bandul jam dinding antik di rumah nya berbunyi. Dia baru sadar kalau ternyata kalau dia tertidur sampai jam 20.28 p.m. Saking bingung dan capek nya dia seharian ini. Dong…Dong…Dong… jam dinding itu berbunyi. Akhir nya dia coba telephone ke rumah Esmeralda, tapi ternyata malah June yang ngangkat, dan bilang kalau Esmeralda pergi lagi gak tau kemana setelah ia makan malam. Setelah menaruh gagang telepon ia baru sadar. " Pasti dia di tempat itu!" gumam nya.

Sementara di pelabuhan Esmeralda cuma melamun sendirian. (silahkan bayang kan tempat Hyoga sama Erii ngeliat bintang jatuh di SS Movie Gekijouban.)

Masih terlihat bekas tangisan di mata nya, dia sama sekali gak nyangka kalau Ikki sampe segitu nya mempermalukan dia di depan banyak orang. Di kepala nya terbayang lagu sedih yang bisa ngegambarin perasaan nya, terngiang jelas lagu 'Kekasih yang tak di Anggap' . Lalu ia menyanyi kan lagu itu pelaann sekali. Untuk diri nya sendiri, cuma buat ngutarain apa yang ia rasa kan.

"Aku mentari… tapi tak menghangat kan mu…

Aku pelangi… tak memberi warna di hidup mu…

Aku sang bulan… tak menyinari malam mu…

Aku lah bintang, yang hilang di telan kegelapan…

Selalu… itu yang kau ucapkan padaku…

Sebagai kekasih yang tak di anggap aku hanya bisa,

Mencoba menahan… menahan setiap amarah…

Sebagai kekasih yang tak dia anggap aku hanya bisa,

Mencoba mengalah… ku yakin kau kan berubah…"

" Kalo gitu, gua bakal coba berubah!" sela Ikki tiba-tiba.

"Ik…Ikki! Kok tau kalo gua di sini?" tanya Esmeralda sedikit kaget.

" Kayak pangeran khan ? " kata Ikki menggoda nya. Sementara Esmeralda cuma berpaling menutupi wajah nya yang memerah.

(Author: Pangeran Kodok!) , (Ikki: Ganggu aje lou! Hus…..huss!) , (Author: Bweeee!)

"Ngapain ke sini?"

"Gak boleh?"

"Gak juga tapi buat apa? Lou kan udah gak peduli!" kata Esmeralda.

"Sorry…" kata Ikki sambil ngejulurin tangan nya.

Tapi Esmeralda malah berpaling pergi dari tempat itu. "Esmeralda! Tunggu!". Ikki lalu mengejar nya dan berhasil menangkap tangan Esmeralda. "Gomen nasai." kata Esmeralda. " Iya, Esmeralda!" kata Ikki lalu tersenyum.

"Gua bukan Esmeralda! Kan lou udah ubah nama gua jadi 'Es-Cendol' !" kata Esmeralda innocent.

"Emang mau gue panggil 'Es-Cendol' Haa…" kata Ikki sambil senyum-senyum lagi.

"Ya gak lah!"

"Ya udah… Oh, iya! Soal drama, besok kan pentas nya. Besok pas dateng bilang aja udah baik kan, O.K. ?"

"Iya…"

"Kalo gitu ayo pulang! Aku anter kamu sampe rumah!" kata Ikki

"Hmm…" jawab Esmeralda sambil tersenyum.

Akhir nya mereka baik kan, dan pulang sambil gandengan tangan. Esok nya drama pun berjalan dengan lancar, para penonton pada puas semua. Saori pun senang banget, karena dia senang maka semua yang ber partisipasi dalam drama tersebut, di Honnor. Malah Saori mengatakan pada Ikki dan Esmeralda untuk berpartisipasi pada drama berikut nya. Dan apa kata Ikki dan Esmeralda…

Ikki, Esmeralda : "TIDAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Itu lah jawaban mereka, karena mereka udah males. Akhir nya Saori menyerah dan kali ini dia lah yang kena ancem dari Ikki, yaitu agar memeran kan drama bersama Jabu. Kata Ikki 'Anggep aja kita IMPAS!' ^_^ …

Pentas Drama Para Saint

THE END

Hehehe… akhir nya end juga. Saya minta maaf ya kalo rada aneh… Trus maaf karena image DM sama Aphro saya ubah. Soal nya saya pengen sekali-kali DM malu-maluin ^_^ buat yang suka DM 'Gomen nasai… ^^' Oh iya, sekedar mo curcol … boleh gak saya buat fic tentang Pernikahan Aiolia ama Marin? Kalo ada yang gak setuju, bilang aja! Soal nya saya cuma pengen Aiolia ama Marin ada Happy End nya. Itu aja deh,,, makasih ya buat yang udah mau baca. Dan makasih buat temen-temen sekelas saya, yang udah mau Nyanyiin lagi Kekasih Tak Di anggap… Gara-gara hal itu lah saya terinspirasi bikin fic ini. But from all Very Deep Thank's For You.


End file.
